This invention relates to a pet sanitary facility, and more particularly to a sanitary facility with easily removable waste receiving surfaces.
Various pet sanitary facilities are known. However, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet sanitary facility which provides a substantially flat, comfortable upper platform surface which is perforated to permit liquid waste from the pet to pass therethrough. It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved pet sanitary facility wherein the liquid absorbing members below the perforated platform may be easily picked up for disposal and wherein a plurality of layers of such absorbant material is provided so that the user may more easily and quickly renew the liquid absorbing surface of the facility.